Gatekeeper
by Thetrickytrev
Summary: Gabriel and Castiel are named defenders of heaven and earth in a post-series fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Gatekeeper Intro

This is the synopsis and character page for my SPN fanfic series Gatekeeper

Synopsis: Gabriel and Castiel are named guardians of Heaven and Earth.

Backstory: Sam and Dean are gone. They succeeded in killing Crowley but at a terrible cost. The prophet Kevin was lost, his entire being destroyed by the host of hell. God arrives in the form of Chuck Shurley and tells Sam, Dean and Castiel that his selfishness has caused a lot of trouble and he is past usefulness. Death arrives and reaps God but not before God tells Cas he is in charge of heaven along with the only surviving archangel, Gabriel. Shocked that Gabriel is back, he explains he was brought back to protect Kevin under the radar and that Kevin's soul was pulled out and is heaven. Cas and Gabriel, acting as the new commanders of heaven, tell Sam and Dean they will now enter Heaven with John and Mary. The brothers accept after Castiel convinces them they have sacrificed enough and deserve to rest. Now acting as the guardians of Earth and Heaven, Gabriel and Castiel, with the help of some old friends, must protect the realm they have both come to love.

Main Characters

Castiel

Gabriel

Meg

Kevin Tran (guiding spirit)

***If this sounds cool to you please read and respond


	2. Chapter 2

***Thanks for reviewing and responding, here's my second installment/first chapter, I honored the SPN time honored tradition of starting a year later…so enjoy :)

Gatekeeper #1: Come Hell or High Water

It's been a year since God put Gabriel and Castiel in charge of the hosts of heaven. A year that they both spent knee deep in the blood and guts of all of Crowley's loyalists. Now that they had all but decimated Crowley's little mob Castiel knows its time to save her; his thorny beauty was sitting in Hell waiting.

Meg sat in a room, or at least an area of Hell changed to be perceived as a room. "That smarmy dick never did have any imagination" she thought to herself. She had been holding out against the torture for longer than she cared to think about but ever since Crowley died, a fact she was unaware of, it had just been sitting in this room. "At least with the torture I could laugh in their poor bastard faces" her inner monologue said, "I should seek some help" she thought with a devious smirk. As Meg sat in the room contemplating ways she was gonna make Crowley her bitch, two angels were storming the gates of hell. The demons walked down the hallways, patrolling the area. "Two piss poor black-eyed shush kabobed sons'o bitches coming up" Gabriel whispered to himself. He buried his blade in the firsts back but the other smacked the blade down the hall. Gabriel is full of surprises though, being killed twice does that to you, and he stuck the barrel of the Colt (the demon killing one) in the demons mouth as he jumped on him. "I'd like to see Ms. Masters, if it's not too much trouble" he said with that trademark smirk. "H'ill hake hou hight hou her hust hon't hill me hlease" the demon said with a mouthful of gun. Castiel looked down at the bodies of the nine demons he had just killed. "Ironic", he thought, "to kill for love". Gabriel walked around the corner and met Castiel with his shiny new hostage. The two walked into the room the demon showed them and there she sat. Castiel saw her and she was as a beautiful as he remembered with her black eyes filled with rage, lust and a goodness underneath it all; his thorny beauty was coming home.

The ruckus caused by the fighting outside had awakened Meg. "Clarence?", she said aloud. Her heart began to beat faster as the footsteps approached. "Oh, Clarence, is it really you!?" she yelled aloud. "Honey, I'm whoever you want me to be" said Gabriel with a rose in his mouth. "Meg?" Cas said as he pushed Gabriel to the side. She stood up and the two embraced for the first time in what felt like an eternity, for both of them. "Aww, I just love a good sob story", Gabriel said to the demon, "Hey Cassy how 'bout we leave one alive to tell the tale", he asked as the two continued to eat each others faces. "Well, I'll take that as a no", he said as he gutshot the demon. "Where did you get that?", the demon asked of the Colt. "It was a gift", Gabriel quipped, "from an old friend, the late great Sammy Winchester" he said as the demon coughed blood. "So was this", referring to the knife he buried in the black-eyed bastards skull. Meg and Cas finally pulled away from each other, there vessels needing air. "Let's get topside and you two can finish your little oral bloodbath later" Gabriel shouted as he teleported away. "Let's blow this joint, Clarence" Meg said as she smacked Castiels ass.

"So, who the hell are you exactly?", Meg said, breaking the silence of the meeting in the one place Castiel felt safe, the former home of Bobby Singer. Cas had rebuilt it better than ever with all manner of warding magic against anything, except angels and Meg. "Gabriel, they call me Gabriel" he said through the tootsie pop he was eating. "Well I must be the envy of the whole of creation", Meg said in a faux southern belle accent, "an archangel watching over little old me".

"Thanks to your boy here I'm an archangel in name only", Gabe retorted, "Cassy here doesn't trust me enough to let me swing my archangel cock around…yet". "It is true, you and I have had altercations in the past and my trust for you isn't as much as it could be", Cas replied, almost ashamed. "A damn year of wiping out Crowley loyalists plus the years, plural, I spent guarding Kevin right under your nose and HE doesn't trust ME", Gabriel's voice escalated as he spoke but he calmed, "but hey I am The Trickster so who can blame you". Castiel looked at the ground, it was true he had limited Gabriel's powers making them practically equals but he had his reasons. All he cared about now was keeping Meg safe, he laughed at the thought.

"Keep HER safe, he thought, "she's not some delicate flower needing to be sheltered, she can handle herself". Meg looked over at him, her time in hell had shown her lots of things, particularity her feelings toward humanity and a certain nerd angel. She loved them both, almost equally, and that scared her cause demons weren't supposed to feel these things. It brought her back to when she had been a human and what had followed.


	3. Chapter 3

****this ones kind of short but is still pretty good, as always review and respond

The three all sat together wondering there next move. Meg had just been broken out of Hell and there was still uneasy trust between Cas and Gabriel. It was unknown to any of them how many of Crowley's loyalists were left; basically there dicks were in a vise. Even then there was mysterious deaths all across the country. They were all former soldiers, not just soldiers but hard ass, black ops, drink-there-own-piss soldiers. All of them killed after a massive struggle with seemingly one assailant.

"Some mook humans die and you want us to throw down this war against Crowley for that?", Meg said unsure if she meant the words. "Guarding humanity is generally a job requirement to be guardians of humanity", Gabriel chimed in smugly. Meg stood up but Castiel gave her a look and she sat back down. "Crowley is dead, sweetheart, Winchesters served him up extra crispy" Gabe said. A look of disappointment crossed her face at the news. "I must seek revelation on this issue", Cas said almost to himself and disappeared.

This was the most bizarre Heaven Castiel had ever seen. It was combat, sweat and women; it WAS Dean Winchester. Dean, Sam, Ellen, Jo, John, Mary, Bobby and a man who Cas had never met, Rufus, all had an axis mundi that held there heavens together. "I just don't know how to handle this much responsibility, the last time I was this powerful it did not go very well" Cas said ashamedly. "Hey, shut the hell up about that", Dean said sternly, "that crap is water under the bridge". "I know you and Sam have forgiven me, where is Sam?" Castiel asked not seeing the other brother around. "Him and Jess are off in a field doin' all kinds of lovey-dovey crap" he said with an eye roll, "all I'm saying is you gotta hunt this thing Cas, gut it, smash it but just kill it". Castiel nodded, he knew Dean was right. His job now was to bring wrath on those that threatened his planet, his home and he knew just what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry walked down the alley by himself. It was dark but didn't worry him, he was used to dark. Darfur had some of the darkest nights you've ever seen and he had been there for years. He had just gotten back from active duty and had been out drinking. "I was a real bastard back then", he thought drunkenly, "but it made me hard". He saw a woman walking down the alley. "Not bad", he said aloud. She had something in her hand, it was long whatever it was. Next thing Henry knew an arrow was sticking out of his gut, the woman came up to him. He swung, she ducked and flipped him him over on the ground and stabbed him with a sword she had on her back. "You…bbitchhh", Henry coughed out with blood.

Castiel stood over the body staring at the fallen warrior. "Rest now, from one warrior to another" Cas said sadly. Gabriel came around the corner with doughnuts. "So what do you think got this guy, he seems like a tough bastard" Gabe said as he stuffed doughnuts into his mouth. Castiel reached down to the body and turned him over. Behind his ear was a cypress twig and the arrow tip was made of gold. "This is very peculiar, Gabriel have you ever seen this before?". Gabriel looked at the arrow and the cypress with a look of fear

Meanwhile at Bobby's home, Meg sat alone searching for signs of Crowley's mob. She heard a noise at the door, she could smell the humans. The two hunters were going in through the basement and Meg greeted the first with a broken neck. The second threw holy water on to her and she responded by throwing him into Bobby's panic room. Meg dragged the body into Bobby's yard and buried it with the dozens of others that rested there. "Probably the first human though", Meg smiled at the thought, "I outta get a medal".

Gabriel and Castiel appeared as Meg walked back into the house. "It's her, holy shit its her, she's gonna kill me!" Gabriel said in a panic. "Whoa, whats gotten into him" Meg asked as her eyes followed Gabriel's mad dash. "Artemis, it's Artemis I killed her brother and now she's gonna eat me for breakfast", Gabe said with fear. Meg smirked at his panic and Castiel looked at him confusedly. "Gabriel, calm down, explain this madness, why would Artemis want to kill you?". "It was years ago, she was only a child but me and her brother, Apollos, had a confrontation", Gabe said panting, "I killed him in front of her and now she's gonna be out for me". "Why did she kill that man though", Cas asked perplexed. "She's hunting again, that's why all the victims were warriors", Meg exclaimed, "The only worthy prey"

All of a sudden, an owl landed on the window seal with a message in its beak. "The goddess Artemis invites you to join her at her temple in order to give up the god Loki", Castiel read aloud. Meg and Cas both looked at Gabriel, he knew the look. It was the same look fish gave a worm; bait.


	5. Chapter 5

***review and respond

Gatekeeper #5: Hungry Like The Wolf

Mount Olympus 400 B.C: "For your insolence, Loki, we the gods of Olympus, since your own gods will not claim you, sentence you to death" Apollos said sitting high upon his throne. "So what I get a few local virgins prego, do I really deserve to die", Gabriel laughed nervously as he spoke. "If you will not take the death sentence, then I challenge to mortal combat", Apollo bellowed. "I'll take that deal", Gabriel said with a grin. The mountain shook with combat and Gabriel was getting his ass kicked. He knew the only way to beat Apollo was to use his angelic powers but he didn't want to risk it. "Srew it" he thought and blew Apollo to bits with a blast of holy light. He dusted of his sleeves and saw a young girl standing on the cliff, looking dead at him. "Poor girl", Gabe thought as he disappeared, "I wonder if she knew him"

Present Day: The goddess walked around her temple looking at her trophies. The head of the god Fenrir sat next to an empty spot on the wall. "That is where Loki's head will finally sit, after I've had my fun", Artemis said to herself with an evil grin. Back at Bobby's house Meg, Castiel and Gabriel were formulating a plan. "I don't stand a chance against her, she's been hunting and killing gods for centuries, her brother was a mook and he almost killed me!", Gabriel said in panic. Cas and Meg's eyes followed Gabriel around the room as he spoke. Meg couldn't hide the smile she got from watching Gabriel's little "episode" and even Cas thought the panic was amusing. "I have an idea", Meg chimed in, "maybe we use Gabriella as bait, I mean she wants revenge and revenge makes people…gods stupid". "No, Hell no, no way in a thousand years will I say yes to that suicide mission", Gabriel yelled.

Gabriel stood bound in the holy fire circle in front of Artemis's temple. "Come on, you bitch, I'm right here", Gabriel shouted. She appeared to him and smiled. Gabe was shocked at how beautiful she was, long black hair, tone legs but the eyes were what really got him. Eyes that were as black as any demons but with more rage, she looked at him like meat on a hook. Castiel and Meg appeared inside Artemis's temple, looking for a weapon."Clarence, it makes me all tingly when we teleport", Meg said with a grin. According to lore the only way to kill Artemis is with one of her own weapons. Meg picked up a sword from inside a sheath sitting on Artemis's throne. "Will this do?", Meg asked. Castiel looked at the sword. "Will have to get very close", Cas said discouraged. "Well, no shit Clarence" Meg mumbled.

Gabriel was strapped down six ways to Sunday in Artemis's torture room. Gabe was holding out but he was also REALLY hoping Meg and Cas would hurry up. "Please, if this is your idea of foreplay, your gonna have to step it up…arrrrggghhh!", Gabriel screamed. "Oh Loki, we are gonna have so much fun", Artemis said grinning from ear to ear, "You know there is so much to hunt these days, vampires, skin walkers, even a few humans are worth while, I even heard a rumor of a Cambion somewhere in the eastern hemisphere". That last sentence got Gabriel's attention but before he could get her to reiterate, Meg decapitated her. Her head fell off and landed in Gabriels lap. "Oh shit, get it off me", Gabe said in a panic. Meg laughed and picked the head up. "Looks like I got us a souvenir", she said. The two angels looked at her with disgust. "So I'm sentimental, sue me", she said to the two as she put the head in a bag.


	6. Chapter 6

Gatekeeper #6: I Shot The Sheriff

A man sat behind his desk reading a the document. The folder contained information on every siting of the Cambion, Jesse Turner, that had been reported. Even with the Three Wise Men in the field they was very little chance they would be able to get a lock on Jesse. "You three, come in", he shouted through the door. Three tall men, at least 6 ft all of them, entered the room and stood in front of the desk. "Have you acquired anymore "materials" for our operatives", the man asked. The three men put several angel blades onto the table, he looked at the swords and nodded. The Three Wise Men continued to stand there and the man gave them a disgusted look. "Why are you still here", he demanded from behind his newspaper and with that the three left.

Gabriel and Castiel looked around the room, they had never seen as many dead angels. It looked like an ambush, someone had lead them hear and slaughtered them. The rage inside Castiel was boiling over, he had killed angels but that was war now is a time of peace in Heaven. "You know what's strange about all this, one of them was shot", Gabriel said as he inspected the body. Castiel pulled the bullet fragments out of the angels body and they both teleported back to Bobby's house.

"Who sent you!", Meg screamed at the captive hunter. "I don't know, some shady asshole in a bigass government building, I swear!", he yelled at her. Cas and Gabe opened the door to the panic room and Meg walked out. "So there are hunters on government payroll", Gabriel asked, puzzled. "These bullet fragments need to be further analyzed before I know what to do next", Castiel said as he disappeared. "I hate it when he does that", Meg pouted.

Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Ash, Sam and Dean all stood around a table in The Roadhouse, or Ash's heaven that was The Roadhouse. "The metal in these bullets matches the metal in the angel blades", Sam said perplexed. "So what, angel killing bullets, is that even freakin' possible?", Dean asked, "we've got hunters working for the X-Files and angel killing bullets, this sounds like fun".

"Hold up, I remember this, this was a theory that nut job, Haddox, came up with", Rufus chimed in. "Jesus Christ, he was six kinds of crazy, knew about angels before well anyone really", Bobby said. "What does this Haddox look like", Castiel asked. "Dead, he got eaten alive by a black dog, oh 'bout five years ago", Bobby said matter of fact. "His soul isn't here in heaven, that much I know", Castiel said, "so I find Haddox, I find this vile weapons creator".

Haddox's ghost stood in a room, the walls were made of iron and as a back up the secondary wall had rock salt imbedded in the foundation. The Three Wise Men stood guard at the building, the information locked away inside Haddox's mind was priceless and they were the best at what they did. The Three Wise Men was a name given to them by there employer, in reality there names were Raguel, Remiel and Saraqael and they were the only three archangels left in all of creation. There mission was to hunt down the Cambion, Jesse Turner, and to kill anyone that got in there way.

"Cas, we have to find this kid", Gabriel said back at Bobby's house, "we need to protect him before someone gets hold of him". "We cant go charging after Cambions, while someone is running around with angel killing weapons", Cas said with desperation. "If you won't help, I'll have to go get him myself", Gabriel said as he disappeared. "Damn it, Gabriel!", Cas screamed, "let's hope he doesn't get himself killed".

Gabriel appeared in a warehouse much to Jesses surprise. He had been on the run ever since the men had killed his mother and he wasn't keen on strangers. "Jesse just stay calm, my name's Gabriel, I'm here to help you", Gabriel said as calmly as he could. "Are you an angel", Jesse said fearfully. All of a sudden two men busted in the warehouse. The first grabbed Jesse and the other said an Enochian chant and Gabriel fell to the ground. He awoke in a room, Enochian sigils plastered the walls and on his hands were cuffs with sigils carved into them. Three men entered the room. "So you all are the Three Wise Men?", Gabriel asked with a grin, "I've been dying to meet you".

***please review


	7. Chapter 7

Gatekeeper #7: Belly Of The Beast

Castiel was very nervous, Gabriel had been missing for two days now. Meg noticed how bothered he was but what could she do, if he was powerless, she definitely was screwed.

"I think I might be in love with you", Meg spouted out, quickly and almost to herself. The words felt odd coming out of her mouth, she meant them but felt like she shouldn't. Castiel's face was a quagmire of confusion and seeming happiness.

"I too…had begun to feel…this about…you", Castiel stuttered looking at the ground. He had felt this sense of wrong for his feeling for her but now he had enough. He was sick of the shame he felt for his love and decided to end it. He moved in to her, lifted her up and passionately kissed her. Her knees went weak at the site of him so aggressive and all of a sudden this black-eyed devil was putty in his hand. She grabbed his head and buried her face in his and wouldn't let up. He pulled back, breathing heavily and feeling like he was back in Heaven.

A sexual interaction between an angel and a demon is possibly one of the most dangerous actions in the universe. The raw power being unleashed when the two interact could potentially go megaton, Meg knew these things but also didn't care. "I guess sleeping with the new God has its benefits", Meg thought mischievously, "Clarence, you sure do know how to show a girl a good time".

"I've never done that before", Castiel said as they laid beside each other. "With a demon?", Meg asked.

"At all", Castiel said with some embarrassment in his voice. Meg was, to be honest, not surprised. His fury and indecisiveness going hand-in-hand was the quality that made her love him but it also was infuriating. The fact he had made the first move on her was so uncharacteristic and he had done it in order to get a seen of control back. He had struggled internally with his love for her and the situation with Gabriel disappearing had left him reeling and looking for some closure. She knew she was closure for him and that what they had done was going to have to go somewhere but she didn't mind. All she was thinking about was that it had finally happened. "You weren't that bad, flyboy", she said with a grin.

"Nice to see you two are "working" hard on this Gabriel kidnapping", a voice said in the room. Castiel looked up to see Kevin Tran standing at the foot of the bed he was laying in.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?", Castiel asked dumbfounded as he put on his clothes and Meg hid under the blankets.

"Well, Gabriel's been kidnapped and you two are here hatefucking", he said with a look to Meg, "So Gabby called me in to send you a message: hurry the HELL up, I've had enough of this prisoner bullshit, your friend Gabriel".

Castiel gave Meg her clothes back as Kevin talked. "Do you have any idea where he is being held", Castiel asked as he pulled on his trench coat.

"Yes and no", Kevin said, "I've found the building but there's no way I'm getting in there, it's got sigils out the ass plus it's got special security". "What kind of "special security" do you mean", Meg asked.

"The last thing Gabriel said was, the Three Wise Men got me by the short and curly ones", Kevin said confused.

A look of fear came across Castiel's face. He knew of their brutal reputation and the fact that no one knew what they were added to that reputation.

"We've got to save him", Castiel said with a voice shaking with fear.

"So, a ghost, a demon and an angel all walk into a sigil-ed out the ass building to save an archangel from three Terminators and who-the-hell-knows what else", Meg said to the two. Castiel and Kevin both looked at each other and nodded. "Well, something's gotta kill you, right?", she said with a nervous laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Gatekeeper #8: Belly of The Beast pt.2

*kimda short chapter, sorry it's been so long but I promise to try to continue as best I can. Plz comment and tell your friends if you like it :)

"Castiel, it's not as simple as walking in, guns blazing and saving Gabriel's ass", Kevin spoke up, "there is angel and spirit protection plus three killing machines".

"I will not leave him to die, I have done him wrong by restraining his power and now he is a prisoner", Castiel said.

"Wait, you bound an archangels power?, asked Kevin, "the power that must have taken, even for a god, would be incredible"

"I know, I used a substantial amount of my powers and they have not regenerated yet, that's why I am unable to locate Gabriel", Castiel could feel the weakness in his voice and became filled with rage, "Damn it, why must I let my pettiness and pride cloud my judgement so!", he exclaimed putting a fist thorough the wall. Meg stood back unsure what to do. She had felt that his getting in his own way was a major weakness for him and longed to help him. "I apologize", he said like an ashamed child as he looked at the wall. Meg looked at him with a look he knew to well; confusion. This is what she meant by his indecisiveness, using up his energy to do something that might get them killed, all in the name of his petty insecurities.

"Listen, Cas this isn't easy for any of us but our main priority needs to be getting Gabriel back", Kevin said with an authority that shook Castiel back into reality, "without getting us killed".

"I'll go in", Meg spoke up, "I can go in and disable some of the wards and let you two in"

Castiel took Meg aside, "I can't let you do that it's far too risky", Castiel whispered to her.

"Let me? Clarence haven't you figured it out by now YOU don't let ME, do anything", she said teasingly, "I do what I want". Castiel looked like he was going to protest but dropped his shoulders in defeat, she was right.

"So, it's a plan then", Kevin said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Yes, just not one I'm looking forward to", Cas said giving Meg a concerned look.


	9. Chapter 9

Gatekeeper #9: Hell Is Where The Heart Is

*review and respond (I love feedback)

Jesse Turner, sat alone in a large gray room. He was being guarded by the Three Wise Men, he knew what they were and could more than likely kill one of them. As a Cambion, he was one of the most powerful beings in the universe and he knew this and it scared him. All the training he had done to himself had barely helped as he was still unable to use his power to any real extent without harming innocent people. Angels, archangels in particular, feed off of each power and with these three ancient beings focusing on him, Jesse had met his match. As he sat alone, he began to hear a voice as if someone was talking through the wall.

"Jes...Jessse..it's Gabriel, if you hear this just know everyth...gonna be ok..buddy", said the voice. He believed him for some reason, he knew who Gabriel was. An archangel, one of the only good ones left, Gabriel had to understand Jesse's loneliness. Gabriel did understand and had spent the last few months looking for Jesse, it was his obligation to protect him. Gabriel knew his only choice was to wait for Cas and Meg to save him. "Well at least wait for Cas", he thought.

Castiel, Kevin and Meg all stood out outside the office building. To the outside world it appeared normal but to the three, they saw how it really was. Sigils against every single supernatural creature covered the building. Castiel felt an immense fear looking at the building, it had a dangerous aura around it. "We shouldn't be here", Castiel said. Partly he said to himself and partly he said it to the group.

"That's kinda the point, Clarence. We're here to take one of their prisoners and kill who ever stands in our way", Meg said, "It should be lots of fun".

"Two of their prisoners. We're taking the Cambion, Jesse Turner, with us", Castiel said.

"A Cambion? Holy shit Cas, no wonder it's so guarded so heavily", Kevin chimed in, "I'm surprised we're able to get this close".

Gabriel could tell that the three were outside but what he couldn't do was communicate with them. A sense of fear rose over him as he pictured them turning that corner to save him, not knowing the Three Wise Men were there. Gabriel focused as hard as he could, trying to get Jesse's attention.

"Jes...Jesse..I know yo...afraid bu...gotta get out..ok...my friends will help", Gabriel was exhausted from the effort of that simple message. Jesse heard it and knew what he had to do and he slowly moved towards the door.

Meg stabbed the first guard in the back, whipped the blade around and stabbed the second one in the neck. She rounded the corner, spray painting the sigils as she went. "Clarence, I gotta tell you there are a lot of sigils in here", Meg said into a walkie-talkie, "Way too many to clear out quickly".

"Well, I suppose if you can find Gabriel and Jesse then you don't need us", Castiel said reluctantly, "But Meg, be careful"

"Careful? Clarence, how boring", she said with a laugh. Inside, deep inside, she knew that he was serious and that it would kill him if she died this way.

Kevin chimed in. "Meg, remember they have angel killing bullets in their guns. I don't even know what those would do to a demon". Meg got worried at that concept. If an angel blade could gank a demon, could bullets too?

"Thanks for the handy tip, Kev", she said semi-sarcastically. Cautiously she walked down the hall and saw three guards in front of a room. She got a bad energy from them and she ducked back around the corner. She turned and saw a young boy standing there. "Hey there, you must be Jesse", as she talked he got a scared look on his face, "I'm a demon but I'm not going to hurt you, ok?" Jesse looked as if he was going to run but then stopped.

"Are you Gabriel's friend?", he stuttered.

"Well, I mean we work together and he's friends with Cas but as far as us being friends", as she spoke Jesse changed from scared to confused. Finally Meg said it, "I mean yes, we are and I'm here to save both of you"

"You can't, the Three Wise Men will kill you", Jesse said desperately.

"One second, Jess", Meg took her walkie-talkie, "the kid says the Three Wise Men are here".

"Do not go any farther, do you understand?", Castiel barked into the walkie, "if they see you, they will kill you, Jesse and Gabriel. This would have been for nought, turn back".

Meg grabbed Jesse and snuck into a room to the left of the one Gabriel was in. "I have an idea Cas", she cut her walkie off before he could argue. She turned to Jesse. "I know you're scared but I need to do something, ok?, she asked frantically. Jesse nodded. "I need to use your powers and make these sigils disappear and that wall, too", she knew this was a lot to ask but it had to be done.

"I can try", he said bravely. He closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could. The sigils vanished and the wall flickered in and out of reality. Meg moved quickly through the wall. She saw Gabriel as he threw the handcuffs off and he turned to look at her.

"Well it's about goddamn time", he said exhaustedly as he teleported them all outside to Cas and Kevin.

"I thought I told you to turn back?", Castiel said angrily.

"Yeah, great to see you alive too Cassy", Gabriel chimed in but Castiel ignored it. Kevin got a good laugh out of it. The three drove back, the angels in the front with Cas driving. Meg sat in the back with Jesse. He had been through enough that day, they all agreed a simple car ride would do him good. Kevin couldn't ride. "Ghosts and iron car axles don't really mix well, I'll meet up with you later", he had said. Jesse dozed off until he fell into a deep sleep and into Meg's lap.

"Cute kid", she thought with a smile and got that odd fuzzy feeling inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Gatekeeper #10: Training Day

"All right, Jesse, all you gotta do is focus on the middle one", Gabriel said as he finished his third beer and placed it between two others. Gabriel insisted that Jesse begin training as soon as possible, Castiel agreed and today was the first day. Jesse closed his eyes and focused his mind on the middle. It shattered but then the others followed suit, shattering all the same. Jesse got a frustrated look on his face and slumped to the ground. Gabriel put his hands on the boys frail shoulders.

"Why can't I control myself? Why am I monster?", Jesse said through angry, bitter tears.

"Jesse, I know what it's like to be so angry. I was angry for so long, angry at my family, angry at my self.", Gabriel said somberly, "it's only after you stop letting the anger guide you that you can master your true potential." Jesse looked up at Gabriel and Gabriel smiled at him.

"Who do you think they are?", Meg asked, referring to the men at the office building she raided Gabriel from two days ago. This was all very new to her; saving children, fighting angel killing hunters and these weird emotions. She felt this odd affection towards Jesse, not what she felt towards Castiel but a need to care for him.

"I don't know, they are very dangerous. All that matters now is that Jesse is safe.", Cas said. He had his reasons for wanting to help Jesse, guilt. He had tried to kill Jesse before but Sam and Dean had stopped him. Afterword he was grateful he was wrong about Jesse and was determined to make him a force for good. Gabriel volunteered to train him and Castiel was grateful. Oddly enough, Gabriel was much better with kids than Cas. He watched as she stood there, she was talking about interrogating some hunters but he wasn't listening. He watched her, thinking back to their "encounter". He had an idea of what to do with his affection for her. Now was not the time for that, he had other concerns.

"What do you think they wanted with Lil' Antichrist out there", Meg asked motioning to Jesse. Castiel looked at her and realized they had both been silent for the past few minutes.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it can't be good", Castiel said, "These...people or whatever they are have a strong desire to have him but for reasons I don't understand". As Castiel spoke Gabriel walked in the room as Jesse continued practicing outside.

"Listen I know things are bad but we have to keep on our original mission, to help people and right now we aren't doing any good to anyone", Gabriel said to Castiel and Meg listened. Castiel knew he was right. They still had a mission from God and he was going to keep his promise. "Now we have a problem out in fabulous Las Vegas", Gabriel said with a smile.

"Las Vegas it is", Meg said. She stuck her head out the window, "Jesse come inside, we're going on vacation!" Jesse ran in and hugged Meg's leg. Castiel saw this and got a big smile on his face. This wasn't just a team anymore, it was a family.

Epilogue: The Three Wise Men all stood in one room bond by sigils; Saraqael, Remiel and Raguel. Three brothers bound by one man, three archangels. Saraqael the war criminal, cast out of Heaven after his unauthorized slaughter of thousands at the first city built by man with God's help. It would go on to be called Atlantis and El Dorado in the legends of man. Remiel, the bastard son of Michael. Hated by all of Heaven, they saw him as a smudge on their glorious soldiers reputation. Finally, Raguel the angel of death. Put out of his job by the Horseman and his Reapers, sent to Hell by them as well. These three outcasts of Heaven were bound and employed by a single man, something that they really didn't mind. This man had no name, everyone referred to him as Boss or Sir. A man who had sold his soul to a crossroads demon for one simple power, the ability to consume souls. His first victim, all those those years ago, was the crossroads demon. Every single living creature had a soul wether it be angel, demon or Cambion. This man was determined to devour the soul of the Cambion, Jesse Turner. After that it was on to bigger and better things. He laughed with joy at that thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Gatekeeper #11: Sin City

Gabriel loved using weapons. He always thought using his angelic powers all the time, like Cas, was kinda cheating. This was part of the reason he had fallen in love with the Impala, the thing was a tank. He had opened the trunk on one of his first days back and almost had an accident seeing all those weapons. Shotguns, pistols, knives and Gabriel's favorite; a 40mm Milkor grenade launcher. Gabriel was in the backyard shooting targets when Jesse walked beside him. The gun clicked empty, a long barreled 44 magnum, and Jesse held his ears. "Meg says we gotta leave soon for Vegas", he said with a slight ring in his ears.

"All right, thanks kid", Gabriel said with a grin. Cas, Meg and Gabriel had all decided that driving was the best policy when it came to Jesse, the less stress the better. Castiel had appeared to Dean in Heaven to ask permission to use the Impala. He had been very insistent that he be very careful and also to put towels on the seat that Meg sat in. "Actually, Dean I want to talk about her", Cas said.

"Really? What about her?", Dean said while drinking a beer. They were in the Roadhouse while Ash wiped down the bar.

"We are both in love with each other and we have recently become...um...intimate, you could say", Cas had said awkwardly. Dean smiled and Ash's ears perked up. Ash put down the rag and walked over to where the two sat. "If I can butt in here, amigo", Ash said, "If you really care about Meg, is it? Then you gotta spend some alone time with her". Dean nodded as he drank his beer.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?", Cas asked sincerely confused. Dean and Ask looked at each other, realizing Dean had never introduced them. But Ash had been right and Cas thought about this as he and Meg rode in the Impala. Gabriel was driving and had been for the last few hours. They were about 30 minutes away from Vegas and they could all see the lights but they hadn't come for the lights. There had been a massacre at a hotel and casino, the Ultra-Luxe. Gabriel and Cas had determined that someone had gotten ahold of a ancient voodoo death mask. There had been rumors in the hunter world about a supernatural arms dealer of sorts, he had a network of thieves working for him. Las Vegas was the perfect spot for a man like that, some loser down on his luck wants a lucky charm. Only this wasn't a charm, it was a mask that would bind an ancient voodoo demon to the users soul giving them immense power. "So this guy loses thousands in a casino and buys an ancient voodoo artifact?, Gabriel asked, "That makes no sense".

"Well, all we can do is ask him about it", Meg said. They drove past all the bright casinos into a darker part of the city. The police station sat there and Gabriel and Cas suited up to go in. "What are we this time? DEA, CIA, CDC, BYOB?", Gabriel asked with a grin.

"I say we just go in, teleport out with him and bring him back before anyone notices", Cas said.

"So why are we putting on these monkey suits?", Gabriel asked in mid-tie tightening.

"Monkey suits? Actually I think they're an Egyptian cotton blend", Cas said reaching for the tag. Gabriel just looked at Cas and shook his head.

"So the teleportation plan it is?", Gabriel said, quickly trying to change the subject. The two walked in and flashed fake badges at anyone who cared to look their way. They walked in the interrogation room and the man got a frightened look on his look on his face.

Meg sat in the back with Jesse, they talked about the casino lights and all the buildings. He seemed to really take a liking to her and she was always looking out for him. It was strange how much of a family they really were. Castiel the stern but loving father, Gabriel the fun and mischievous uncle and Meg the ferociously protective mother. It was a role that surprised her but when she had saved Jesse, they had connected on an intense level. Also traveling with a Cambion was no easy task, most hunters were after him and wouldnt mind killing her too. Her and Cas had spent long amounts of time discussing Jesse and how they both had grown fond of him. She knew he felt guilt at trying to kill Jesse during the coming Apocalypse but that was a time of war. Jesse had clearly put all that behind him and forgiven Castiel but he still beat himself up over it.

Gabriel grabbed the man by his ankle and held him over the edge of the police station roof. "Listen! I didn't actually think the mask would work! I just bought it cause I was pissed off and wanted revenge, ok?", the man said upside down.

"Yeah, yeah. I buy ancient evil, demon binding masks all the time when I'm pissed", Gabriel snarked, "You are either pure evil or just another stupid bastard and I'm leaning towards the latter right about now. How about you, Cas?".

Castiel motioned for Gabriel to put the man down and he obliged. Cas walked over and put his fingers on the mans temples and the man dropped to the ground. "He bought the mask in a small town outside the city, Little Haiti, but that's not were its owners were located", Cas said with a hint of exhaustion in his voice. They teleported the man back into the room and proceeded to leave.

"So...you think we're dealing with Loa's here? In Vegas?", Gabriel asked. Loa's were powerful spirits in Haitian Voodoo mythology, some even as powerful as gods.

"It's somewhat far fetched but all the evidence seems to point there", Castiel said as they approached the Impala. Suddenly, a voice came from behind them.

"You must be Castiel", the voice said. The boys turned around to see a dark skinned woman behind them. She was beautiful but had scars of battle on her face and down her arms were skeletal tattoos. "And the archangel Gabriel, as well", she gave a small mock bow, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Marinette. Loa of violence and possessor of the damned, I believe you know where my masters mask is located"

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

Gatekeeper 12: Sin City pt 2

Gabriel looked at the Lao, she looked back at him and charged. She turned to white smoke in mid-stride and appeared behind him. In a flash he was hoisted above her head and she threw him to the ground with hard thud. Castiel reached for his blade and slashed at Marinette's throat but hit only smoke. She threw him against the wall of the station and screamed, "Where is the mask!?". Castiel pushed her away and stabbed her in the stomach. She grabbed his wrist and drove the blade deeper into her gut then head butted Castiel, sending him staggering back. She pulled the blade out and tossed it aside, then felt a tap on her shoulder. Gabriel socked her with a hard left as she turned, knocking her back a few feet. Marinette began to stand up but heard a voice behind her. "Hey bitch!", Meg said. She lifted the Milkor 40mm grenade launcher and fired at Marinette, blasting her back. Castiel, Gabriel and Meg stood over her smoking body. They threw her in the trunk and Castiel whispered an incantation, binding her.

"Nice shot", Gabriel said winded and gave a faux applause, "Really your timing was impeccable, yeah just wait until the voodoo bitch is done kicking MY ass then blast her". Jesse got out the Impala and stood behind Meg and Gabriel.

"Listen, flyboy, if it wasn't for me Ms. Possessor of the damned there would still be kicking your sorry ass all up and down this place", she said slightly getting in his face.

"How about I take that little grenade launcher away from you and we see who kicks whose ass", Gabriel replied.

"How about you try to take it, Trickster", Meg said while moving her finger towards the trigger.

"ENOUGH!", Cas shouted and stepped between the two, "we are not doing this right here and especially not in front of Jesse". Jesse stood beside Castiel and held on to his coat tails. Meg and Gabriel looked at him and saw something. This immeasurably powerful being was underneath it all just a 10 year old boy, scared and confused. They were supposed to protect him and keep him safe but right now he was more scared of them than any monster. Meg saw this and dropped the Milkor and braces Jesse. Gabriel felt the weight of guilt and looked to Castiel. "I'm sorry, I know she means a lot to you", Gabriel looked at the ground as he spoke, "I guess I'm just not used to this functional of a family". Castiel put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"You all mean a lot to me, Gabriel", Cas said. Gabriel looked up and into Cas' eyes and they both nodded.

Castiel could feel it, the same pit in his stomach he got the day they rescued Gabriel from that compound. Before they could make a move, the Three Wise Men landed around them. Saraqael approached Castiel first. They all three wore three piece suits, black, with white ties. Saraqael was bald with a somewhat large and sharp nose. He voice had a small rasp to it.

"Castiel, I assume?", he asked to no reply. Castiel was well aware of Saraqael's reputation as a war criminal, the very sight of him disgusted Castiel. Castiel held out his hand and his blade flew into his grip. "Now, now there's no need for that. I'm here only as an ambassador".

"An ambassador for whom, exactly?", Castiel asked.

"My boss, He only wants information", Saraqael said, "where are the Lao?".

Gabriel stepped forward, "And why is he is so interested in pagan voodoo gods?"

"It's simple, he wishes to feed again", Raguel said. He was shorter than Saraqael with shoulder length black hair and dark, sunken eyes. "He knows that you all will not give up the Cambion"

"Feed? You mean to tell me that your boss is a Soul Eater?", Castiel asked, "You're mad, Soul Eaters are myths. Fairytales to scare angels and demons"

"They said the same about the Three Wise Men and the Cambion", Saraqael said with a wave to Jesse. "So I ask again, where are the Lao?"

"We'll we have no idea, in fact we just got done dealing with this one", Gabriel said gesturing to the trunk, "Even if we did know we wouldn't tell you or your filthy soul eating boss".

"Oh is that so?", Remiel asked. He was extremely deformed and spoke with a lisp. He walked towards Gabriel but was telekinetically pushed back by Gabriel. The other two pulled there angel blades but Jesse teleported them away.

"Damn it!", Saraqael shouted but noticed that the car was still there. He stared at the car and heard a thumping in the trunk.


End file.
